Jaden Yuki and the Duelist's stone
by Sabrina Lauries
Summary: It's sorta a GXHarry Potter crossover. Jaden finds himself brought mysteriously into the wizard world and relives the amazing book, the only problem is that he's taken the role of Harry Potter! Rated T just to be safe.


"Jaden sweetheart, wake up! Breakfast is ready." A soft and sweet voice called from down the hallway of the small apartment. Jaden groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes…" the brunette mumbled before rolling over. Then something hit him. Since when did a girl's voice wake him up? Okay, so Syrus's voice was high pitched and girly, but not so...motherly. And who on Duel Academy called him 'sweetheart'?

Opening his eyes and sitting up, he examined the room he was in. It was somewhat tidy, and there was only one single bed, in which he was sitting in. "What happened to the bunk beds?" he asked to no one in particular. The room wasn't entirely strange, in fact, it looked familiar. "This is my room back at home…" Jaden realized. He stood up and opened the door. It was just what he thought. Jaden was standing in his family's apartment. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Well look who decides to join the living," a teenaged girl commented through a forkful of pancakes. Jaden stared at his older sister Kelsey. "Sit down Jaden, your breakfast is getting cold," his mother told him. Jaden obeyed and took a seat across from Kelsey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Mom, why am I not at Duel Academy again?" Jaden asked as he finished the last of his pancakes. He had meant to ask her right away, be his hunger distracted him. His mother put her fork down and looked at him oddly. Honey, what are you talking about?" his mother asked worriedly."I told you he's so obsessed with dueling he made up his own school now," Kelsey said bluntly.

"Made up? I didn't make Duel Academy up! I'm supposed to be there right now! In fact, I fell asleep there last night….I think," he said as he tried to remember the previous night. _'I know I was there. I even remember Syrus and Hassleberry fighting.' _Jaden thought to himself.

"Honey, I know you like dueling a lot, but you were here with Kelsey and I the entire night. Don't you remember?"

_'No, I don't." _Jaden thought, starting to wonder if he had gone insane. "I know there's a Duel Academy. Seto Kaiba founded it himself!" Jaden said trying to convince his family. "Who?" Kelsey asked. Jaden stared at her as if she had the plague. "Very funny Kels. I know you don't like dueling that much, but you don't have to play dumb."

His mother looked very concerned now. "Sweetie, is this Seto Kaiba another imaginary friend of yours?" Kelsey rolled her eyes and Jaden's eye twitched. He was about to go into a huge stammering fit when there was a thud at the door.

"What could that be?" Mrs. Yuki thought aloud as she went to the door and answered it. It wasn't the normal postman, but an owl. Jaden and Kelsey stared at the bird and Mrs. Yuki looked rather confused. "That's odd….," she commented as her voice trailed off. "Is that a letter it's holding?" Kelsey asked. Mrs. Yuki nodded as she took the letter. Shutting the door as the owl flew off, she sat back down at the table, looking a little dazed. "What's wrong Mom?" Jaden asked worriedly. _'First I end up back home, Duel Academy is wiped off the map, and now owls are delivering letters. What fun day this is.' _Jaden thought to himself (he had been doing far more thinking than what he was used to this morning).

"Jaden dear, it's for you," his mother said quietly handing him the letter. Jaden took it, and looked who it was from. Up in the right hand corner it said Hogwarts and had a weird crest on it. Opening it up, he read the first few lines out loud. "Dear Mr. Yuki, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." For a moment, Jaden just sat there in awe. He looked up to his mother. "Mom, what does this mean? What's Hogwarts, and what do they mean by Witchcraft?" he asked.

Mrs. Yuki sighed. "I always wondered if this day would come… Jaden dear, I don't know how to tell you this but… you're a wizard.


End file.
